Tactile feedback systems provide a user with the ability to interact with a subsystem through touch or contact. Haptic systems facilitate these tactile interactions by using actuators, sensors, or both. Haptic systems are commonly used in robotics, video games (e.g., “rumbling” as used in some video game controllers), and other interactive systems which allow interaction via touch. An array of haptic elements is commonly used to provide touchscreen technology to users.
The scale of the haptic elements used affects tactile feedback. Large elements may be capable of achieving larger displacements and forces relative to smaller elements while sacrificing resolution. Small elements may be able to provide finer resolution for haptic response, relative to larger elements, but may sacrifice displacement and force. It would be desirable to provide a haptic system that is capable of providing sufficient displacements and forces at acceptable resolutions for haptic response.